The Mastermind , The Hacker , And The Hitter
by Shittake Ramen
Summary: Leverage Inc. has taken a job with a client that runs several same-sex resorts and spa. Only catch is the client needs the boys to run the con on the bad guy since it an all male resort. If he sees any females it would be a died give away. So the girls have to sit this one out. No problem though while the boys are away the girls with play.
1. Chapter 1

**The Mastermind, The Hacker, And The Hitter**

**Authors Note:** I don't own or make any money from these stories. I just use them for harmless fun from time to time.

_'Questions'_

'Answers'

* * *

**Leverage HQ Boston, MA 10:12 A.M**

Parker grinned and took a bite out of her Hersey's chocolate bar. Sophie had her eyebrow raised in silent amusement. Hardison was grinning like a fool. Eliot was growling in annoyance and Nate seemed quite pleased with himself.

'Our clients name is Steven Shawl he owns several same-sex resorts and spas. He started his first resort back in 1999 when he and his husband couldn't go on vacation with their children without someone staring or being disturbed.' Hardison spoke still with the grin on his face.

'Since his first resort opened in California in late October of 1999 his company has grown to 12 resorts and 5 spas half in California and half in the New England. Now he has come to us because he used a loan to jump start his first business and he has since paid it off but before his last payment the loan agreement changed hands to this guy Eric Redding of Redding Bail bounds.'

Everyone looked at the screen were a man in his late thirty's with thinning brown hair was smiling.

_'What does bail bounds have to do with loans ?'_

Nate turned to Parker with a small smile.

'Exactly the question Steven asked us and we are going to get the answer for him. I know from what he tells me there is big money in his resorts and spas. But he doesn't do it for the money he does it so these people can enjoy themselves and their families. He's like us it that respect.'

Nate looked at everybody at the table Parker looked excited about doing the job. Eliot still looked annoyed and Hardison looked like the cat that got the cream.

_'So when do we start?'_

'We start nothing. Eliot, Hardison and I are taken on this job. It will take roughly three days to pull this con. It's an all-male resort so the only ones doing anything will be me , Hardison , and Eliot. Think of it as a boy's only thing. We'll call if we need anything.'

Sophie wrinkled her noise and Parker huffed on her end of the couch. Hardison was whispering something to Nate.

'No don't tell them they don't need to know.'

'Why I think they should.'

Parker and Sophie looked at them with a look that said spill or else.

Hardison smirked.

'Eliot and Nate are now newly-wedded Alexander and Lucas Ross. I now pronounce you husband and husband.'

'Hardison if you don't shut up and get the bags I'll punch you in the throat.' Growled Eliot.

Hardison looked scandalized and the girls looked highly amused.

'Anyway Sophie, Parker we will be gone for three days if everything works out. A week if it doesn't.'

'Okay then, Nate bye and enjoy your honey moon .'

Hardison snickered and Eliot looked ready to punch him as they made their way out the door.

The girls watched them go. Sophie looked at Parker and smiled.

_'Well the boys are gone what should we do?'_

'You already know the answer to that. I notice the new boots you bought I'm interested in what you'd wear with something like that.'

'I'd be more then willingly my little slave. It has been to long since you've pleased your mistress.'

Parker shivered as Mistress Sophie's voice dropped to that seductive octave. It had been a whiled and she needed the control Sophie took from her and the love she give in its place. Yum the next three days were going to be fun.

* * *

_'Thoughts'_

_Flashbacks_

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Pleasant Hill, California** **9:00 A.M**

'I can't believe I let Hardison talk me it to this. Eliot muttered to himself.

They had gotten on a private jet curtsey of their client Steven who wanted to help in anyway he could. They had already gone over the plan. Hardison would act as a personal assistant to Eric Redding, while Nate and Eliot acting as a married couple interested in buying the resort.

Eliot was bit unsure about a fake marriage. He had it in his mind he was a bonified ladies' man. This was hurting his image. There was no way in hell he was kissing Nate. They hadn't even got into the resort turnabout and he was already feeling punch happy. Eliot took a breath. He only had to get through this for three days. Maybe Hardison would give him a reason to punch him during those three days.

**HQ Boston ,MA 12:03 P.M**

Sophie had let Parker talk her into taking shot of Hardison's sugar drink ack. That's all that orange soda was. Parker was grinning like a fool. Sophie sighed. How did Parker talk her into this again? Oh yeah her naked sitting Indian style on the table defiantly helped.

Parker smirked as Sophie down the shot of soda. The look on her face was priceless.

'Aw I'll kiss it better mistress.'

Sophie let out a surprised noise as Parker flip her onto the edge of the table. Damn Parker might be small but the girl was unnaturally strong. Spreading her legs Sophie watched their high closed eyes as Parker went to work showing her how talented her tough was.

Sophie moaned as Parker dragged her tough roughly over her clit. At the rate she was going she would cum sooner then she wanted to. This was oddly reminiscent of their first encounter with each other.

**Flashback**

_Parker moaned as Sophie lips grazed her lift nipple. This was all hot and flesh and carnivores. Parker was fallening into oblivion and Sophie was there to catch her, all hands and teeth and fingers._

**End Flashback**

Sophie needed this to know Parker was putty in her hands willingly letting her mold her with a mixture of pleasure and pain. A part of her wondered how the boys were doing. But it was quickly shut down for paying attention to flip them over and taking charge. Parker moaned and wiggled in anticipation.

'Please. Parker whimpered

Sophie smirked.

'Please what?'

Parker huffed and was all game for flipping them back over. She pleasantly found herself hand cuffed.

_'Hmm when did Sophie do that?'_

'Oh!'

Sophie smirked as Parker let out a surprised yell. Sophie was covering her nipples with whip cream and her button with strawberry(she prefers strawberry over chocolate) syrup on her stomach leading down to her dripping lips. With a snap Sophie closes the bottle and proceeded to eat

Parker in every way there is (except cannibalism for the people who would think that way. That's a no-no.).Parker watched as Sophie licked the whipped cream down into the strawberry syrup on her stomach to her main goal, Parker dripping lips. Given her a sultry look from behind her eyelashes Sophie preceded to use her tough and teeth in ways that Parker was pretty sure were illegal. If they weren't then they definably should be.

Parker felt her orgasm build as she slipped out the cuffs use her finger to stroke Sophie's clit as they kissed each other hungrily. Sophie thrust her tough in Parker mouth fighting for control which she won easily. The air began to get hot as the women began to reach their peak moaning each other names as the clashed into sweet bliss. Panting on the dining room table in a tangle of limbs Parker cuddled with Sophie as they came down from there high.

**Pleasant Hill, California 10:30 A.M**

Hardison froze looking at the computer. He didn't know what to do with what he just saw. On one hand he though Nate and Sophie had a thing or the other he though he and Parker had a thing, but this was ten times as hot. Hardison smirked to think the only reason he check the computer was because his soda alarm went off and he was about to ape shit on who ever touch his holy water.

_'Take that Eliot and you said my soda alarm was stupid. Not so stupid now.'_

Hardison wondered if he should tell Nate and Eliot or not for about two seconds before deciding against it. Let Eliot figure it out on his own. He was pretty sure Nate had clue and if not surprise, surprise. He been stuck getting hit on by this Redding guy since he introduce himself as his new assistant. Who knew Redding was a closet Homosexual?

* * *

**Authors Note: **I don't make any money from this so please don't sue. Sorry it took a whiled here's chapter three please R&R. Thanks to those that did and thanks for following the story. Fingers crossed it should be finished in one or two chapters. Then I'll be able to post my other Leverage one shots. Also with out realizing it I did the right time difference its a three hour gap between Boston and California. I double checked.:)

_'Thoughts'_

**Flashbacks**

**_Coms speaking_**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Poolside Pleasant Hill, California 1:30 P.M**

Eliot relaxed as Nate took a few laps in the Olympic sized pool. That guy Redding was pretty good at hiding his paperwork and documents. But he wasn't as good as Hardison. The first day had been a bit rocky at first but after succeeding in making Redding think the _Ross's _wantedin on buying the resort it started to fall into place. Redding in all his manly pride got anger with the second offer and felt even more threatened when it looked like Steven might consider it. Nate was counting on Redding's anger to blind him and make him sloppy. That way he wouldn't even see the straight up cocked block ( Eliot would smirk in amusement at the wording Nate used) coming his way.

Eliot turn a page in his LOTR:Fellowship of the Rings book ( if Hardison knew he was reading something like this he never let him forget it) and muttered under his breath in annoyance. He would rather be somewhere in motion , knocking some heads together keeping his body in shape. Unfortunately Nate wasn't hearing it. He pointed out to Eliot that they were suppose to keep to their alias the Ross's. Redding had a few to many stooges in various places waiting for them to slip up. As far as Eliot was concerned( Nate told him this over a nice dinner in a family owed restaurant two miles from the resort for security sake) the Ross's were here to enjoy the resort they were confident would be theirs.

' _Well Hardison its up to you to get the documents we need to get this guy.'_ Eliot smirked as he silently wished Hardison luck as an after thought.

Nate rested his arms on the edge of the pool watching Eliot in amusement. He was finding it funny to listen to Redding hit on Hardison through the coms when they were on. He almost pee himself in laughter when Redding called Hardison_ his _**chocolate bunny. **Eliot looked a cross between dear near to killing somebody and finding it funny as hell. Nate wondered when Eliot and Hardison were going to admit there was some sexual tension going on between them. Nate signed in boredom and heaved himself out of the pool. He plopped down on a plastic poolside bench across from Eliot. He wondered how the girls were doing back home at HQ with the men there. Nate layed back throwing an arm over his eyes in a perfect world or pretty darn close to perfect they girls would be all over HQ christening every surface with hot lesbian sex. Maybe Maggie would drop by and join them. He let out a wishful moan, Maggie was quite a sophisticated women but Nate knew from experience she was a animal behind closed doors. Nate wasn't one for rap songs but like Ludacris said so wisely she a lady in the street and a freak in the bed.

Nate knew Eliot was looking at him from over his book in concern. He waved his hand in a gesture that said he was fine. Eliot looked unconvinced till Nate took a sip of his Long Island Ice Tea. At the rate thing were going they'd be on there way back home by tomorrow evening. Though Nate was giving it room for error or side blinds they might not see coming. Taking another sip of his drink Nate had a thoughtful look on his face. He missed the girls even though he and the boys had bee gone for two days and one night. He was sure that Eliot and Hardison did too the girls brought a more womanly touch and logic most times. Nate was man enough or slightly buzzed enough admit he was impulsive and Eliot and Hardison were just as bad. Nate relaxed into the bench letting the sun dry his wet skin soon they'd be on their way home.

**HQ Boston ,MA 5:30 P.M**

Sophie watched in awe as Parker spin around the Kitchen grabbing spices and ingredient's left and right. It was like a well dance ballet with cooking involved and the smell from the kitchen was making her stomach growl and her mouth water. She was baffled she didn't even know Parker could cooked. She always spotted her eating cereal or chocolate. It made her feel special that Parker was cooking for her. Plus it saved Sophie the trouble. She might be a infamous grafter but she was utter rubbish at cooking anything. She burned water so kitchen were like was the church and holy water is to demons and Satan utterly off limits and _not going anywhere near it with a ten foot pole_ **period point blank**.

Parker smile and winked at Sophie playfully as she put the mixture of veggtables and samon in their individual bowl their was four small medium sized( sorta liked those individual dessert bowls) on a tray. After finishing the last bowl she put them in the oven to bake for roughly 20 minutes. Parker then moved to set the table placing the place and glasses for two right across from each other. Sophie offered her assistance ,Parker politely declined. This was something nice she was doing for a women she cared about deeply. While she may never now what its like to love some one Parker is pretty sue what she feels for Sophie is as close as she'll get. What Parker does know however is how to cook a full course meal. Checking the oven to make sure her Salmon and Watercress Quiche was golden browning nicely she set to work making a garden salad from the fresh vegetables Eliot grew for the team on the roof.

She place the salad bowl in the Refrigerator till the food was ready. Next she set to work finishing the touches on the dessert. It was a berry tart filled with whipped custard in a waffle coned bowl that had a thin layer of chocolate covering the sides. To top it off it was covered with strawberries , blueberries , raspberries , and blackberries glazed over with honey. Parker placed that in the refrigerator for later. The beep of the clock signaled the wait was over for the Salmon and Watercress Quiche. Parker beam it was a perfect golden brown teacher would be proud of her. Sophie took a seat at the table as Parker layed down the spread filling there glass with 1884 Merlot made in the Vatican by the monks themselves. Sophie didn't even want to know how she managed to steal such valuable wine.

Sophie wasn't judging she had her share of steals from the Vatican. She took a bite and moaned it was like and orgy of taste on her tough. Parker smiled.

' So is it good.'

Sophie shook her head in a yes motion to busy eating to reply. Parker watched her humming in delight around her food. The team didn't think Parker could cook for herself or came to that conclusion when all they seen was her eating cereal. It would have been true too a few years back.

**Flashback**

_So she might have gotten in over her head this time. All she had to do was steal the painting for the client. That didn't turn out to well. The client apparently wanted to test out his security using Parker as bait, she barley escaped. They tore her hotel room into pieces and took whatever money she had. Yep she was screwed and so hungry. Using her flexibility she climbed to a second floor apartment bent on only stealing a bit off food. Later Parker would blame the not having eaten for four straight days, as she took a few apples she was to busy stuffing her face to realized the figure in the door way. He never told her his named and told her to call him chef. He wasn't even mad at her he just laughed and said in heavily accent English ' my dear apples are not a filling meal for a growing young lady like yourself.' _

_She stayed with him for about a month learning French cuisine and Thai as well as Puerto Rica cuisine. She left after that month and left a mousse cake dessert as a goodbye._

**End Flashback**

She always dropped by chef's place when she was doing a job in Paris. He never asked what she did though she suspected he knew more then he was letting on. He would offer to let her stay in his guest room that had become her room. They cook together and chef was always teaching her something new. Parker looked at Sophie as she took a sip of her wine. Sophie smiled softly at her. Maybe one day Parker would take Sophie and the rest of the team to meet chef. He was the closest thing she had to a grandfather. Snapping from her though she clapped her hands excitedly .

_'Ready for dessert?_'

**Salut'd Restaurant Pleasant Hill , California 8:30 P.M**

Nate sip his glass of wine as he and Eliot waited for their order to be brought out. Not far from him was Redding sitting at a corner both with his wife and daughter enjoy their meal. Nate smirked this was to good to be true Redding had a wife and a daughter but he was homosexual. Wonder if his wife knows that. While Redding was wining and dining with his family it was the perfect time to get the documents. It wouldn't even look strange because Hardison or Andy as he was going by was Redding's new assistant. Nate shot a charming smile at the waitress serving them. The food looked good and t better be for the prices he was paying.

Eliot just thought it was amusing.

**_'Nate you there?'_**

Nate wiped his mouth with his napkin and stopped eating.

_**'Talk to me Hardison.'**_

_**'Nate this is going to take a bit longer then I had hope. Redding has a 20 code decrepit system.'**_

_**'English please Hardison.'**_

Hardison grinned he could her Eliot's annoyed growl.

_**'Stop smirking idiot.'**_

_**'How do you always know when I'm doing that and I'm no idiot . I'm an under appreciated genesis.'**_

_**'Boys.'**_

_**'Sorry Nate.'**_

_****__**'Sorry Nate.'**_

_****__**'As I was saying Redding has a 20 code decrepit system. I first have to crack 20 codes in under a minutes and if it catches me it shot a nasty virus my way and changes the codes. In theory this shouldn't even exist it way before its time. This systems learns as you try to crack it. Once it knows some one breaking n it changes the code every thirty seconds. This thing will be cock blocking me at every side.'**_

_****__**'That's a pretty advance system for a bail bounds guy.'**_

_****__**'Exactly so boys lets find out what he's hiding. We will stall him for you.'**_

_****__**'Thanks Nate I only need about 20 minutes tops to go through the back door and rewrite the system code.'**_

Nate asked the waitress to send dessert to that other table they would be groining there friends she blush under his smile and scurried off to get his order. Nate and Eliot took some chairs from a near by table and sat down at Redding's booth. Redding looked surprised which quickly turned into anger. Nate introduced himself to Redding wife as a friendly rival and in wake of said rivalry would like to treat the Redding's to dessert. Redding was going to protest till his daughter gave him the_ please daddy eyes_. No dad was safe from those.

'So how are things?' Nate asked.

'Just peachy.' Redding replied through clenched teeth as his wife and daughter talk to Ross's Husband.

There was a tense silence that fell over the two men and the dessert came just in time Nate smiling charmingly and Redding looking like he wanted to punch that smile off his face. Nate thank the waitress giving her a generous tip.

'Oh wow look dad the dessert looks really good. What is it?'

'Chocolate Mousse with a glazes what chocolate toping.' Eliot answered.

The girls looked impressed and dig in. Alice as Eliot found to be the daughter name offered him a plate with some of the chocolate mousse on it. He thanked her and eat at a mush slower pace then she was.

**_'Nate I got it and your never going to believe what on this thing. This defiantly explains why he's hell bent on getting that resort. I can tell you one thing it not about the chain of resorts but what under the one we're staying at.'_**

Nate and Eliot played the bill and bid farewell to Redding and his family. They had a busy day tomorrow and Nate was curious to see what type of skeletons were in Redding's closet.


	2. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing this is all for fun so no suing please. Here's chapter four ladies and gents. The last chapter should be on its way soon. Please R&R to let me know your still reading.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Penthouse Suite #314 Pleasant Hill, California 2:25 P.M**

Nate sipped a glass of iced water as Hardison hooked up the connected wires from his computer to the suites 42' inch hi-def flat screen TV. Eliot was across the room at the personal bar grabbing a cold beer and a bowl of salted peanuts.

'Wait til you see what I have on our guy Redding Nate.'

Hardison paused as Eliot plopped down next to Nate on the couch. Both men tuned their attention to the picture on the screen.

' At first we believed that Redding wanted the resort for profit be we weren't even close.'

Hardison clicked to the next picture.

'This is the breaking ground of a plot of land used by the Portaga family mafia to bury loose ends. Redding owned this plot of land as an insurance for a bail bound payment that was owned to him but couldn't be paid off all at once.'

Hardison was close to jumping up and own in excitement he couldn't wait to explain the connection. Nate's wheels were already turning in his head. '_Ah' _Nate smirked he knew the connection or if he was wrong it had a pretty good hunch. Eliot growled out that someone better finish saying what they hell was going on. Nate gestured for Hardison to finish him presentation for Eliot's sake and to conform his hunch.

'You see Alan Smith was in a bit of a finical bind and gave the plot of land to Redding as collateral till he could pay of his bound. It took Alan five years to do it but he finally payed his bound off and got the land back from Redding. The land changed hands as Alan's big pay day was from a purchase of his land by our client to be the future breaking grounds of what is now this resort.

Eliot's eyes shown with understanding of where this was heading and picked up were Hardison left of turning to Nate Eliot spoke.

' So let me get this straight you telling me that Redding was getting payed by the Portaga family mafia for five years to look the other way while they buried body after died body on the land he didn't even own. He was conning the mafia getting three times the amount he would have got just from the Alan guy paying the bail bound. Redding got comfortable after five years of easy money hear comes Alan with all the money to pay his bound and Redding says well I'm set here your land and Ill off to bigger and better things screwing the mafia in the process.'

'Yes you are correct about everything Eliot. Redding _tried_ to con the Portaga mafia. That back fired when the Portaga mob came to dump the bodies and surprise surprise there a resort where rows of land use to be. On one hand Redding wouldn't have to worry about the bodies that are buried under concert. Under our very feet... Nate paused... Unless'

'Unless what?' Hardison asked

'Unless there's a patched of land not covered up or under a building or road. Which means Redding trying to save face if someone stumbles upon a skeleton it might launch an investigation and that the last thing Redding needs to be tied back to him. The Portaga mafia won't take to nicely to that. He royal fucked himself on this.'

Eliot whistled.

'Nate I did a retrieval once for a member of the Portaga mafia their big on the olds way and they don't take to kindly to being pissed on. No one lives to tell the tale of screwing over the Portaga family.'

Eliot munched of a handful of salted peanuts and gulped some of his beer down. This was a bit more difficult with the mafia involved this Sicilians were hardcore and that saying something coming from Eliot.

Hardison and Eliot looked at Nate.

'So ... Eliot began a bit of his southern drawl leaking into the question, what's our play boss.?'

Nate placed his half full glass of water down on a near by table and stood as Hardison took his spot on the couch. Nate paced for a moment going through several cons in his head.

'Redding tried and fail horrible to con the mafia but he and the mafia don't know that yet. So this will be fairly easy since Redding's already shown he's a terrible con man. Lets do the_ Reverse_ Con.'

Hardison looked confused and Eliot smirked it had been years since someone had tried the reverse con and didn't screw it up.

Nate spun around making his way to the door.

'Eliot care to explain to Hardison how the Reverse con works I've got to go and make a deal with the head of the Portaga mafia that he won't refuse.'

**Downtown Boston 6:25 p.m**

Sophie moaned at the rich velvety chocolate smoothly caress her tough and slide down her throat. German chocolate was so divine. Sophie hadn't even been aware that Boston had an international chocolate fest bi-annual. Leave it to Parker to find out they do and when it was happening. Sophie was pretty sure she be going again with Parker later this year. Sophie knew Parker would be hyper when they goy back to Leverage HQ but Sophie had no worries she was sure she could find suitable outlets for Parkers excessive energy. Nate had called earlier that day to tell her thing were going smoothly and they'd be home sometime this evening or early next morning she really hadn't been paying attention because a certain blonde was doing really superb job at eating a chocolate covered orange pornographically.

Parker bounced ahead to a chocolate coffee stand Sophie following her not to far behind. There was just one place they hadn't do the naughty has Parker liked to call it. That place was the presentation room and Hardison baby his favorite place in all of Leverage HQ. After the fest was over Parker was taking Sophie in there and going for it before Hardison came back an suffered a heart attack seeing them violate his '_baby_'.

Little did the girls know that the guys would be two for two.( The meaning of this and Reverse con will be explained in chapter five the last chapter)

**Redding Bail Bounds Fresno, California 4:10 p.m**

Hardison shivered as a contradicting feeling of dread and excitement passed through him. He shrugged it off he was just being paranoid. Shaking his head clear he went back to his part of the con- the paper trail.


End file.
